wingsoffirefanclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Editing Guide
The Editing Guide is a resource for those who are unsure of what they should do to contribute to the Wings of Fire Wiki. It helps editors to understand the fundamentals of what is necessary for the articles within the Wiki and allows users new and old to gain a better understanding of which articles currently need the most work. Our goal is to provide readers with clear, concise, and factual information regarding the Wings of Fire universe. What to Edit Although users are more than welcome to edit anything they like, there are currently a few common sections within articles that need the most work. Biographies *Many Biography sections are in need of revisions or complete rewrites. *Information within the Biography sections can also be factually or chronologically incorrect. *General grammar is always in need of work in the Biography sections. *A great way to ensure that the Biography sections are factually and chronologically correct is to have the respective book nearby so that you can rely on it for reference. *Do not make Biography sections extremely lengthy. Biographies are intended to be a summary of a character's actions in respective book(s); avoid adding irrelevant or necessary scenes and most dialogue. Appearances *You can add a citation in Visual Editor mode by selecting the Insert tab and clicking Reference in the dropbox. In the text box that appears, type the book's title in italics, ''followed by a comma (,) and the page number. (Example: ''The Lost Continent, page 34) *You can add a citation in Source Editor mode by typing: Ref|insert book initials| insert page number with two curly brackets ( ) on each side. (Example: ) **When citing prologues or epilogues, write "p" or "e" respectively in place of the page number. *'DO NOT EVER delete appearance citations unless they are incorrectly cited.' Galleries & Images *Fanart is allowed, but any artwork of non-canonical characters, items, locations, etc. is not to be posted in the Galleries and will be removed. *When posting your own or someone else's artwork, credit the correct artist and provide a link back to the image's original post. You do not have to provide a link to the image's original post if it is artwork that you have created, but you must still credit yourself. When crediting either others or yourself include the full username. (Example: Qibli Portrait by FishWarrior536 is acceptable; Qibli Portrait by Fish is not). *When posting artwork, it is sometimes acceptable to keep the artwork's original title. If the title is appropriate and on topic, it is alright to keep. (Example: a piece of artwork of Glory with the title "In the Jungle") is acceptable. However, if the title is inappropriate or not on topic (Example: a piece of artwork of Glory with the title "I did this drawing in three hours") is unacceptable. *Please ensure to correctly capitalize the image's description. If the image has a title, capitalize all words except for "by", "a", "an", "and", "the", "for", "nor", "but", "or", "yet", "so", and all prepositions. The only exception to this rule is when one of the above words is the beginning word in a title. (Example" the word "the" in the title "The Jungle" should be capitalized). *Images that are irrelevant to the article are not to be posted and will be removed. *Generally inappropriate images including NSFW, explicit dark humor, curse words, mature themes, or attempts to dismiss specific people or groups of people are not only to be removed from Galleries but from the Wiki's image library altogether. Please report any inappropriate images to an administrator or content moderator. *'Do not remove or replace infobox images. ' *Ensure that, when adding images to an article, to place them in their correct galleries. Fanart and fan-made content belong in the Fan Art Gallery, while canonical images belong in the Canon Art gallery. Images will be removed if placed in the wrong Gallery. Quotes *Quotes are to be cited with proper book titles and page numbers. To properly cite a quote, first, type a dash (-) and explain who the character is speaking to. Then type the book in which the quote was spoken within in superscript. Lastly, include the book's page number on which the quote was spoken. (Example: - Sundew to Blue The Lost Continent, page 43). **To type in superscript in Visual Mode, click the underlined capital A and select superscript in the dropbox. **To type in superscript in Source Mode, type "sub" on the right side of the sentence and "sub/" on the left side with one horizontal arrow "<" on either side of both. (Example: The Lost Continent, page 43) *Do not intentionally change a character's quote while writing. If you wish to shorten a quote, however, please use ellipses (...) with one square bracket ( [ ] ) on either side of them. (Example: "That's why I'm going to take the throne tomorrow. '...' I'm doing this for the missing RainWings - and for you, so that you don't have to spend the rest of your lives looking over your shoulders and thinking, Our friends are still lost...and we could have saved them." *Quotes that do not serve any sort of purpose, such as being humorous, conveying character development, or including commentary on something relevant in the character's life, should not be added. (Example: "Look out!" is not an acceptable quote.) Specific Articles *When a new Wings of Fire book is released, there is an immediate need for new articles and expansion on existing ones. Since the newest addition to the series, The Poison Jungle, ''was recently released in most areas, there is currently a great demand for new and existing articles to be created and expanded upon. An easy way to locate these articles is though the 'PJ Characters' category. *Even main character articles still sometimes include errors. *Side or supporting character articles are sometimes underdeveloped or contain incorrect information. *If you are unsure of which article you'd like to edit, there is a 'Random Page' feature listed under the 'Explore' tab. How to Edit If you are looking for a general guide on how to edit any article on FANDOM, please refer to Fandom's official Help:Editing guide. Good faith Most importantly, all edits made on the ''Wings of Fire Wiki should be in "good faith," meaning that they are done with the intention to improve or expand upon the Wiki. Editors are usually given the benefit of the doubt in good faith, but if users make an edit to an article that is clearly not in good faith, then their edit will be reverted, or, in extreme cases, their edit will be reverted and they will be blocked for a period of time. Article Structure Here is the skeleton of how an article should be structured: 1. Quote 2. Infobox 3. Introduction 4. Appearance 5. Personality 6. Biography 7. Relationships 8. Family tree 9. Quotes 10. Trivia 11. Gallery 12. References 13. Categories Tense *Biography sections should always be written in past tense. *Introduction, Appearance, and Personality sections vary between past or present tense depending on whether the character is alive or deceased. **If the character is alive, the article (excluding the biography) is to be written in present tense. If the character is deceased, the article is to be written in past tense. General Grammar Grammar is very important in articles; it helps establish an understanding between the editors and the readers of an article. Listed below are several solutions to common grammatical errors: *When referring to a Wings of Fire book or simply the umbrella term Wings of Fire, ''titles should always be written in ''italics. (Example: The Poison Jungle). *In character, item, location, tribe, etc. articles, the first mention of the article's title should be written in bold. (Example: Prince Winter is a young male IceWing...) *Names of characters and places should always be capitalized. Items are sometimes capitalized as well. (Example: Darkstalker's Scroll). However, if you are only referring to Darkstalker's Scroll as "the scroll," there is no need to capitalize the word "scroll". *Avoid run-on sentences by adding commas (,) and periods (.) where needed. However, do not add unnecessary commas or periods to any sentence. *Avoid conjunctions such as "he's" or "they're"; use "he is" or "they are" instead. Links *Characters should only be linked the first time they are mentioned throughout the article, excluding mentions in the infobox. *Formal titles, such as "Ex-Queen" or "Commander," should always be included in links. *Unnecessary punctuation in links is to be avoided. Do not include apostrophes, commas, periods, etc. in the links. (Example: use Queen Coral's instead of Queen Coral's .) The only exception to this rule is when there is an apostrophe within a term to show ownership. (Example: Orca's Statue). *Do not attach two links to a name unless necessary. (Example: the link Prince Winter should be used on both the words "Prince" and "Winter". Do not add the same link separately to both words.) Formal titles * Formal titles include words such as "Queen," "King," "Princess," or "Prince." They can also include non-royal terms such as "General" or "Commander". Objects, such as Darkstalker's Scroll or Orca's Statue, also include the formal title of their owner's name. * Formal titles, excluding formal titles of objects, should only be used once in each section the first the said character or object is mentioned. '''(Instead of referring to the character Turtle as 'Prince Turtle' throughout an article, refer to him as 'Prince Turtle' once and refer to him only as 'Turtle' until the next section begins.) ' ** In Biographies, a formal title may be used once a new book summary has begun. (Example: the formal title "Prince Turtle" may be used once at the beginning of the summary for ''Escaping Peril and also at the beginning of the summary for Talons of Power.) Article Creation *Any article that does not revolve around the canonical books will be deleted and posted on the creator's Blog or Message Wall. *Do not create articles that are already existent. (Example: do not create an article entitled 'Dragon Queens', as there is already an article entitled 'Dragon Royalty.') *Fan-made characters, items, locations, tribes, fanfictions, etc. are not to be made into articles. They are, however, welcome to be posted on Blogs, Message Walls, and the Roleplay and Fun and Games boards respectively. *When new books are released, it is to be expected that some characters, etc. regarding it will not have articles created for them yet. If this is the case, please feel free to create one. However, less recent books usually do not need new articles for their content. *Please refer to the Article Structure when creating new articles. Category Creation * In order for a category to be valid, there must be at least five articles to be included in the category. * Do not create unnecessary or irrelevant categories. (Example: while 'MudWings' is an acceptable category, 'Dragons with Brown Scales' is not.) * Categories regarding fan-made content are not to be added. * Do not create categories that already exist under a different name.